Mały, brudny sekret
by Akolitka
Summary: Jak bardzo może boleć złamane serce? Edward cierpi po tym jak Carlislie decyduje ożenić się z Esme, czy będzie w stanie wybaczyć ukochanemu? Tłumaczenie fika InkAddict89.


**Mały, brudny sekret**

Szok

Zmieszanie

Strach

Patrzyłem jak wszystkie te emocje przebiegają przez jego twarz. Stojąc przy ołtarzu, obok pana Werbera naprzeciw licznie zgromadzonych gości i rodziny wyglądał na odprężonego dla każdego, kto go nie znał.

A ja go znałem.

Można było o nim w tej chwili wiele powiedzieć, ale nie to, że był odprężony. Jego oczy nie były w stanie patrzeć w innym kierunku niż ten, w którym znajdowałem się ja, siedząc w ostatniej ławce na tyłach kościoła. Nie spodziewał się mnie tu zobaczyć. Nie chciał bym przyszedł, bojąc się, że zrobię jakąś scenę. To nie było moim zamiarem, Byłem tu dla siebie, nie dla niego. Musiałem zobaczyć to na własne oczy, czy naprawdę tak bardzo podobała mu się perspektywa tego ślubu. Musiałem zobaczyć, czy z łatwością wyprze się swojego serca by podążyć za rozsądkiem. Musiałem zobaczyć czy zniszczy to, co nas łączyło, czy zostawi to wszystko dla kariery.

Rzucając mi ukradkiem ostatnie spojrzenie wygładził dłonią powierzchnię marynarki i zmusił się by skierować spojrzenie w stronę drzwi do kościoła, przez które właśnie wkroczyła jego narzeczona trzymając ojca pod rękę. Skrzyżował ramiona za plecami delikatnym ruchem wycierając spocone dłonie w materiał spodni. Większość ludzi prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie zauważyła, ale ja tak. Wszyscy pewnie myśleli, że to kolejny z tych uroczo podenerwowanych panów młodych, ale ja znałem prawdziwą przyczynę jego zachowania. Właśnie popełniał największą pomyłkę w swoim życiu. Miał zamiar związać się z kobietą, której nie kochał tylko, dlatego że mogłoby to ułatwić mu karierę.

Kochał mnie.

Pragnął mnie.

Czy to nie wystarczy?

Czy to ważne w tej wielkiej grze, jaką jest życie?

Nie, ponieważ gdyby tak się stało nie siedziałbym tu patrząc na początek tej katastrofy. Jeśli by to było możliwe nie patrzył by w oczy Esme Platt, przygotowując się do wypowiedzenia tych dwóch słów, które los przeznaczył nam. Powinien patrząc w MOJE oczy, wyznawać MI miłość, wiążąc się tym ze MNĄ na wieczność.

Ale to tylko dygresja. Świat to nie bajka i nie każdy "żyje długo i szczęśliwie". Zrozumiałem jego racje... Naprawdę. Wiedziałem jak ciężko pracuje, jak stara się być coraz lepszy i lepszy, do tego stopnia, że stała się ona jego całym życiem. Poślubienie Esme to mały, ale jednocześnie bardzo ważny krok na drodze jego kariery, z pewnością pomoże mu to zjednać sympatię i poparcie jej rodziny. Ojciec Esme jest senatorem, przez wiele lat był naczelnym prokuratorem stanowym, a przez ostatnie pięć lat sędzią najwyższym. Tak jak już mówiłem, rozumiem... Po prostu kurwa nienawidzę tego.

Pastor zaintonował pieśń rozpoczynając ceremonię, a ja straciłem wszystkie moje wspomnienia o tym, co było między nami, mój umysł powędrował do tych chwil, kiedy leżałem na nim, a krople mojego potu kapały na jego rozgrzaną skórę.

_Kocham cię... wiesz?_

Czy wiem?

_Tak, wiem._

To nie wystarczy, dodałem cicho. Nie ma potrzeby by znowu to rozgrzebywać. Sam przechodziłem przez to nie wiem ile razy i za każdym razem uświadamiałem sobie, że mogę go przez to stracić. Poza tym nie chciałem zepsuć naszej ostatniej nocy razem.

_Pokaż mi, że wiesz._

Spełniając jego prośbę, przywarłem moimi wargami do jego warg. Odpowiedział mi dociskając swoje biodra do moich pokazując mi jak bardzo jest gotowy. Moje ręce znalazły drogę do jego włosów, delikatnie drapiąc wrażliwą skórę jego głowy, tak jak to lubił. Usłyszałem jak jęczy nie przerywając naszego pocałunku. Przeciągnął się lekko i zauważył mojego członka delikatnie odznaczającego się pod materiałem bokserek. Nie marnował czasu wyciągnął go delikatnie i wsunął sobie w usta. Po chwili zrobiłem to samo, muskając przedtem jego członek od podstawy do żołędzi... Ten rodzaj zaspokajania partnera, podczas gdy sam jestem zaspokajany nigdy mam się nie znudził. Wiedziałem, że to jest nasza ostatnia noc. Za dwa dni miał wziąć ślub; z kobietą, którą uznałem za całkowicie irytującą i egocentryczną. Przyśpieszyliśmy świadomi, że zaraz nadejdzie orgazm. On znał moje ciało jak nikt inny, i to samo odnosiło się do mnie. Bez względu na to, że miał poślubić tę sukę, ona NIGDY nie będzie mogło zrobić dla niego to, co ja. Ona nigdy nie podnieci go tak jak ja.

Powróciłem do rzeczywistości w chwili, gdy pastor zapytał obecnych czy ktokolwiek z nich zna jakieś przeciwwskazania, co do zawarcia tego związku. Moje ręce zadrżały na równi z moimi kolanami. Tak bardzo chciałem wstać i ogłosić wszem i wobec że jest mój, że on jej nie kocha i że to wszystko jest popieprzone.

Ale nie zrobiłem tego.

Jego wzrok spoczął na mnie, gdy wstałem i chyłkiem opuściłem kościół, zostawiając go z tym, co sam dla siebie wybrał. Zasługuję na kogoś, kto będzie mnie kochał bez cienia wstydu. Zasługuję na moje szczęśliwe zakończenie i jak cholera mam zamiar je mieć, bo ja Edward Masen, nie mam zamiaru być dla Carlislie Cullena małym, brudnym sekretem.


End file.
